The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In
by the.meatloaf.is.a.lie
Summary: Eren's friend, Sasha, invites him to a party at her place. Eren is reluctant but attends anyway. Senior and bad boy Levi Ackerman crashes the party and gets totally smashed. He gives Eren his number and hits on him the whole night. What does Eren do? Read the fic, and find out. (I suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

Summary: Eren's friend, Sasha, invites him to a party at her place. Eren is reluctant but attends anyway. Senior and bad boy Levi Ackerman crashes the party and gets totally smashed. He gives Eren his number and hits on him the whole night. What does Eren do? Read the fic, and find out.

Pairings: ErenxLevi, MikasaxSasha, MarcoxJean, ArminxOC (because I don't want him forever alone like everyone thinks he is)

Main Pairing: ErenxLevi

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this like a week or so ago and I haven't gotten around to posting it. I've never written an EreRi fic before, and I suck at mushy stuff and matching character personalities. This is going to be an interesting fic. I decided it's going to be an AU because I have no idea how to incorporate humour and jokes into their crazy and crap lives. I made Levi younger and Eren older than their original selves. Levi is 18 instead of however the hell old he is. I believe he's 34, but I've also heard 27 and 30 so don't take my word for it. Eren is going to be 16 instead of 15. I'm also going to add an OC just because I can. Her name is Arianne Kirstein. She's Jeans twin sister. Cool, right? *gets manga thrown at face*Anyway she looks like a girl version of Jean just with elbow length, blue and black hair that she keeps in a high pony tail. She acts nothing like Jean AT ALL. She's like a scean version of Armin that talks a lot. It sounds weird, but you'll see what I mean. Anyhow, I hope you like the fanfic. Enjoy!~**

**P.s. I eat reviews, good or bad. Feed me, please?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, nor do I own the rights to the characters.**_

**WARNINGS:** Lots of cussing. Sexual themes. Possible rating change (if you know what I mean *suggestively wiggles eyebrows*). GUY ON GUY! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

* * *

I stared down at the piece of paper in my hand.

_IT'S A PARTY!_

_Schools out, and what_

_better way to celebrate than_

_with a huge bash?_

_There will be games, karaoke,_

_and of course FOOD!_

_Time: 6:00 pm_

_Place: 104 Dauper lane_

_Date: June 28th_

_-Sasha Braus_

I sighed as I practically threw myself on the couch. I really didn't want to go Sasha's party. All the parties I go to are the same. I either get into a fight and get kicked out, or I get drunk, yell about weird shit, and become the centre of attention.

I crumpled up the invite and tossed it in the trash across the room. As I did, Mikasa walked into the room and stepped in the line of fire. The ball of paper hit her in the arm and fell to the floor.

"How many times do Hannes and I have to tell you not to throw things in the house?" She asked while uncrumpling the paper "And why are you throwing away your invitation to Sasha's party?"

"Because I don't want to go."

"Why not, are you sick?" She strode over to the couch and sat down. She tried to feel my forehead for a fever, but I pushed her hand away.

"No, I'm not sick. I just don't feel like going is all. Is that a crime?"

"Well if you're not sick, you're going." She stated flatly as she stood back up.

"What, why?" I asked. You could hear a little irritation slip into my voice, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Because I'm going and Hannes won't be home. That and I want the house to be in one piece when he gets back from his business trip."

I stood up abruptly. "Mikasa, I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself! You're not my mother!"

She looked taken aback by what I said. "Eren." she sighed. "It's not that you're irresponsible I just... what if someone was to break into the house while I was gone? Or there was a fire? I just don't want you getting hurt, Eren." She looked away from me and at the floor.

"Why don't you just not go to the party then? That way if something happens, you'll be here." I suggested.

"I have to go to the party, Sasha asked me to and I already said I was going. I can't just cancel, the party is tomorrow."

"Then I'll invite Armin over and we can hang out. He'll make sure I don't break or set anything on fire." It was meant as a joke but she didn't laugh.

"Armin is going to the party, too. He and I were going to carpool."

"Ugh... I guess I have no choice then, do I?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll go to the damn party. This is the last one though, okay?"

"You say that about every party," she mumbled as she left the room.

* * *

**A/N:Yeah I know it's like hella short. It's just a prologue thingy though! The other chapters will be longer I promise!**

**Tschüs! And have an awesomely fabulous day (or night)!~~  
**

**WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT! Thank you mistyhollowdrummer. Your fic A Forged Wedding inspired me to do my own writing! If you haven't read that fic I highly suggest you do. They really are an amazing writer. The fic will make you laugh, cry, and cause intense amounts of feels. (It's also my favourite fic)It is highly recommended.**


	2. hella late and boring update (sorry!)

Summary: Eren's friend, Sasha, invites him to a party at her place. Eren is reluctant but attends anyway. Senior and bad boy Levi Ackerman crashes the party and gets totally smashed. He gives Eren his number and hits on him the whole night. What does Eren do? Read the fic, and find out.

Pairings: ErenxLevi, MikasaxSasha, MarcoxJean, ArminxOC (because I don't want him forever alone like everyone thinks he is)

Main Pairing: ErenxLevi

**A/N: I AM SO SO _SO SORRY!_ My dad and I redid my room and I couldn't write. Also I have to rewrite pretty much this whole chapter. Its not nearly as long as it originally was, but i just needed to get it updated. The struggle is real.  
**

**P.s. Review...?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, nor do I own the rights to the characters._

**WARNINGS:** Lots of cussing. Sexual themes. Possible rating change (if you know what I mean *suggestively wiggles eyebrows*). GUY ON GUY! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

* * *

"Eren, are you ready," Mikasa yelled to me from downstairs.

"Almost!"

"Why are you taking so long? You didn't even want to go in the first place!"

"I'll be down in a sec, okay?"

"Okay. Just please hurry up. I don't want to be late."

I turned and looked in the mirror to give myself a quick once over. I was wearing a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up past my elbows. Faded, navy blue jeans hung low from my hips and we're adorned with a black belt. I ran a hand through my chestnut brown hair, but that did nothing to ease the unruly strands. I sighed as I turned from my mirror and left the room.

I saw Mikasa waiting for me by the door as I bounded down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait," I mumbled.

"It's fine, but you're going to have to explain to Armin why we picked him up late."

"Whatever."

I opened the door for her and locked it behind me.

"Can I drive?" I asked excitedly.

"Eren, you don't have a license." She unlocked the car and opened the driver side door. She didn't get in though.

"But I have my permit. You're a licensed driver, so it's legal. Please, Mikasa." I begged.

"Eren, I said no. I'm driving. Wait untill- don't give me that look, Eren!"

"C'mon, Mikasa, you never let me drive."

She remained silent for a minute before tossing me the keys. "Fine. You can drive us to Armin's, but I'm driving the rest of the way."

I pumped a fist in the air and ran to the drivers side before hopping in and starting the car.

* * *

About half way through the drive to Armin's it started to rain.

When we pulled Into Armin's driveway I texted him to grab an extra umbrella before coming outside because we had forgotten to bring one. A few minutes later he emerged from his house with one umbrella above his head and another under his arm. He was wearing a blue sweater vest with a long sleeve, white shirt underneath and what looked like khakis. His glasses were still sitting atop his head, so I assumed he must have been reading earlier. He had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and If he took it out his hair was just about to his shoulders. I kept telling him to cut it, but he hadn't had the time due to all his advanced classes, studying, and weekly after school meetings with the student council.

He walked down the driveway and climbed into the back seat.

"Wow, Mikasa! You actually let Eren _drive_!?" He joked. "I'm surprised you didn't crash on the way here," he said between chuckles.

"C'mon, Armin, I'm not _that_ bad!"

He was still giggling slightly but his laughter soon calmed down and stopped.

"Eren," Mikasa began. "Climb into the back with Armin so I can get into the drivers seat."

"But Mikasa." I whined. I really didn't want to get in the back. "I like driving, and the only way I'm going to get better is with practice."

"I let you drive to pick up Armin because it was just me. I'm sure he," she gestured to Armin. "Doesn't feel like having a heart attack at sixteen."

And with that Armin began to laugh again. I didn't see what was so funny. I wasn't that bad! Was I?

"Fine." I scrambled into the back seat next to Armin. I buckled my seatbelt as Mikasa began to pull out of the driveway.


End file.
